Zeltron
Zeltrons were a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin which came in different shades of red ranging from light pink to deep red, and hair which could be red or blue. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible. Biology and appearance Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others; some Zeltrons were hired by the Exchange for this ability. Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods. Society and culture Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects. Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love, if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors. Appearances * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Kenobi'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * * *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' * *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force advertisement'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Monster'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 18'' }} Notes and references Category:Human and Near-Human species Category:Sentient species Category:Spacefaring species Category:Telepathic species Category:Zeltrons